My Heaven
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: Cas has been hurt, but the only thing he cant think about is not being able to help Dean. He wants Dean to stop worrying. Dean's the one that matters. (This Series was totally experimental and not all that good... sorry about that... :S)
1. He's Hurt

I don't think I've ever felt this much pain before.

"Cas! Cas, you gotta stay with me! C'mon Cas! Keep you eyes open! Sammy! Sammy, get over here and help me!"

"Did they get him?"

"Yeah! Yeah, they got him. God damn angel blades. Can we fix him?"

"I dunno Dean, is he- wait, Dean, make him keep his eyes open!"

"Cas, man, you gotta stay with me."

Dean is worried.

"Cas, you need to keep your eyes open! Comon man! Stay with me!"

I can't do anything to help him.

"Cas!"

I want to help him.

"Cas! Keep your eyes open!"

I don't think I've ever felt this much pain before.


	2. He's Mine

"What do you mean, you dunno what to do?"

"Look, Dean, Bobby isn't picking up, and it's not like we have another angel on our shoulder we can call for this kinda thing."

"Well, find one!"

"Dean..."

"Find someone to help him, Sam!"

Dean... Calm down... it's not Sam's fault. I'm sorry I'm making you worry.

"Dean, stop this. You're getting too worked up over this angel."

"HE'S NOT JUST SOME ANGEL SAMMY!"

Dean...

"Dean... C'mon man, don't tell me you're actually-"

"Shut up. Just shut up and fix him."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

I can't see anything. Why is it suddenly so quiet?

"Dean, I asked you why it was such a big-"

"Because I don't wanna lose him."

"Why? He's an angel. Those crummy angels have been playing us since day one."

"He's not one of them."

"Then what is he? If he's not theirs whose is he?"

"He's mine!"


	3. He's Sorry

"D-Dean..." It hurts to talk.

"Cas? Cas you okay? C'mon see if you can stay awake. Sam and I will see if we can fix you up."

"Dean." Don't sorry about me. Just stop worrying. "I'm fine."

Why do you look so angry? "What do you mean you're fine?!"

Dean calm down. "I just sent Sam and bobby out looking for some way to cure you because you can't stay awake for more then a few minutes!"

"Dean I-"

"You're not fine! Just let me help you!"

"You're worrying too much."

"I'm worrying as much as I should you bastard! Why can't I worry about you?"

How do I reply to that?

"Cas!"

"I'm fine Dean!"

"You're not fine!"

"I'm fine Dean!"

"Cas!"

"I'm sorry you're worried. It's my fault. Just let me take care of..."

I feel dizzy.

"Cas! Cas! You gotta stay with me! Cas!"

I can't see anything.

Where are you Dean?


	4. He's Hospitalized

Where am I? My head hurts a lot.

"Dean?"

"Cas! Thank God you're alright."

"Actually God had nothing to do with-"

''Nevermind that. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. Where am I?"

"Hospital."

"Dean, this hospital can't do anything for me."

"Well they sure as hell did a good job stitching up your wound!"

"They-"

How did they?

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"We need to get out of here right now."

"What are you talking ab-"

"Dean!"

"Hey there Castiel."

Zachariah.

"Let. Him. Go."

Don't touch my Dean!

"Calm down Castiel. Let's talk."

"I figured this was you. No human could fix an angel blade wound that easily."

"Irrelevant. I have a proposal for you, and I suggest you take it."

"Fine. Let's talk."


	5. He's Leaving

"What do you want?"

"You."

"I don't understand"

"We want you to return to Heaven Castiel."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter. The point is, either you come back, or lover boy over here gets an angel makeover."

Dean! Don't hurt him! Stop screaming! Make it stop!

"Stop it Zachariah!"

"Cas..."

"Don't talk, you'll make it worse. So Castiel, are you ready to come home?"

"Cas! Don-"

"Shut up maggot."

"You said you wouldn't hurt Dean!"

"That's up to you. Coming back to Heaven or not Castiel?"

Dean will worry... but this is for his sake.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Cas!"

Don't look at me with those eyes.

"Can I heal him before we go?"

"... Fine."

Be safe Dean. I'll zap you somewhere safe. Just stop worrying.

"Cas, please don't do this."

"I have to. Goodbye Dean."

"CAS!"


	6. He's Confused

"Cas!"

Dean.. stop praying to me...

"Cas damn it! I know you can hear me!"

Please...

"Cas!"

"Would you like me to silence him?"

"If you lay one hand on him Zachariah, I swear I'll-"

"Easy, easy."

"Why am I here?"

"Because you cause too much trouble down on earth."

"You mean by assisting the Winchesters."

"Exactly."

"Then by staying here to protect them, I'm actually hurting them?"

"No no. See, if you go back, you little pet dies. If you stay here. They kill themselves."

"Then-"

"If you go back then you're the one responsible for killing them."

"They'll die either way!"

"You will be the one who sends them to their graves Castiel!"

Stop this.

"Ill personally see that Dean gets a special touch."

No...

"Don't try any funny business."

Zachariah, you!

"Castiel... I'm warning you! GUARDS! GET THE WINCHEST-"

No stop! Don't!


	7. He's Fighting

Dean...

"Cas!"

"Dean! Behind you!"

"Thanks. What happened?"

This isn't a time to talk Dean!

"Angel attacks! Where's Sam?"

"Sam and Bobby aren't back yet. What about Zack?"

"I killed him. Now shut up and fight."

"You killed-"

Dean! .. good hit.

"You killed Zack?"

"He threatened to kill you and Sam if I didn't return. But-"

"Look out!"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"If I didn't return, then the angels would have eventually killed you in battle anyway."

"So you came back?"

"I did."

~Intense gaze~

"Watch out!"

"Thanks!"

Is that all of them?

"That it?"

"I guess so."

"I'm gonna call Sammy. Those two sure as hell better be okay, or we're gonna fry some angels."

...

...

...

"Damn it he's not answering! Comon' Sammy pick up!"

"I can take us there."

"By all means zap away!"


	8. He's Kissing

"Sammy!"

Bobby is here too... the angels beat us to them.

"Cas! Can you help him?"

"Yes. I'll need a moment."

"Yeah sure. I'm gonna go find some beer. They're gonna need it."

"Fine."

There... Sam should wake up any minute now. Bobby...

"Cas?"

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah... We just got attacked by angels..."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Don't get upset. Dean and I just fought off many of them."

"Where is Dean anyway?"

"He went to get beer."

"You sure?"

"The kitchen is just over there. Should I check on him?"

"Yeah. You do that and I'll get Bobby up on his feet."

"Okay."

"Hey Cas..."

"Why are you sitting here alone?"

"I kinda suck at this whole confessing thing."

"What?"

"I was just thinking, you know, today I almost lost you for good."

"What are you ta-"

"Just shut up Cas."

..."

"... I'm not sure h

"You were gonna be gone, and I just- I realized a lot of things."

"I don't understand."

"I like you moronow to take that..."

"You're such an angel."

OH my god. I'm kissing Dean! Dean is kissing me!

"D-Dean?"

"I like you. Understand?"

"Yeah... can we... again?"

"Hell yes."


End file.
